An Tachibana
An Tachibana (橘杏, Tachibana An) is the sister of Kippei Tachibana, the captain of Fudomine. Appearance An is a slender girl who has a light brown hair styled in a sharp bob with her bangs parted in the middle. She also wears various hair clips in her hair that change every so often. Her eyes are a relatively dark blue color. When she isn't wearing her sailor school uniform she is often seen sporting very trendy and girly clothing. Personality She's a cheerful girl and, like Kippei, also likes to play tennis, sport where she shows potential. An is very knowledgeable in the sport as well. She cares for her brother very much, and is a strong supporter of Fudomine and is very helpful and friendly to the Seigaku team as well. An hates being belittled just because she is a girl and has a tendency to stand up for her rights and this gets her in trouble with her aggressive-turned violent attitude in some cases. She has a strong and determined personality for which is why Atobe pursued her agressively. Background Until about a year ago, An and Kippei lived and attended school in Kyushu along with her brother prior to their father's transfer to Tokyo. An seems to have a close relationship with Momoshiro Takeshi as she asked him to go on a date in episode 71. This made Akira Kamio very jealous and paranoid. She also plays on the girls tennis team. History One Year Prior to the Storyline One year prior to the storyline, An lived and attended school in Kyushu along with her brother prior to their father's transfer to Tokyo. She was seen crying on the beach when she heard that Kippei was going to quit tennis after he injured his friend, Senri Chitose. However, Kippei had started tennis again at Fudomine after they arrived in Tokyo and Kippei heard about how Chitose was playing for Shitenhōji. An arrived to Tokyo as a 1st year student at Fudomine, while her brother arrived as a 2nd year student. Districts An was first introduced as an unnamed girl watching Ryoma Echizen and Momoshiro play at the Street Tennis Courts against Gyokurin's Tomoya Izumi and Fukawa Kimiyoshi. She later reappears watching the official Districts match between Ryoma/Momoshiro pair and Izumi/Fukawa pair, surprised that Ryoma and Momoshiro were able to win. During this time, she had conversed with Momoshiro, but he did not know that she was Kippei's younger sister. Later, she stands up for Sakuno Ryuzaki who got in trouble with a tennis player as she accidentally stepped on his new shoes. Momoshiro comes to the rescue as he points out he can wash his shoes anyway and being an idiot anyway for it after one good punch. The two become good friends since then. Regionals First seen before Seigaku's match against Hyotei Academy, An plays a match against Momoshiro at the street tennis courts after Momoshiro is cut from the regular line up. She helps him recover from his depression, their game interrupted with the arrival of Ryoma and the Hyoutei regulars. She is shown to hold no ill will towards Kirihara Akaya nor towards the rest of Rikkai Dai as her brother originally plays a tennis style similar to a Bloodshot Mode Kirihara. Anime She becomes upset during the match against Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, when Kirihara Akaya injures her brother sustains. She becomes furious when Kirihara worsens her brother's injury by making him move in ways that would put pressure on his injured ankle and gets sent to the hospital. She developed a violent hatred at Rikkaidai's Junior Ace for this and tells Seigaku about this, as well as how good they are, resulting in them planning a one-week training camp when their game got delayed by a week due to the rain. Regional Select Invitational Camp In the Kanto Junior Selection Camp, her hatred towards Kirihara is expanded even more when they got into a fight. When meaning to just slap him, he backed off, resulting in him falling down the stairs, seen by the freshmen trio who mistook the culprit for Kamio who is also at odds with him. Due to this, he was accused and became a literal suspect as the incident happened and at that time, Kamio was really running laps to vent his anger and was clueless about the incident until everyone began blaming him. An finds out and tries to find Kirihara to apologize to him alone but gets confronted by Ryoma who discovers she was the real culprit after finding her hair clip under a vending machineby the stairs. And she got cornered by Kamio, Kajimoto, Oishi and Sengoku who overheard the two and she tells the truth. She also apologizes to Kirihara. Trivia *Takeshi Momoshiro, who she also calls Momo-chan, is one of her close friends. Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Middle Schooler Category:Fudomine Tennis Club Member Category:Tokyo Players Category:Kanto Players Category:Kyushu Players Category:2nd Year Middle School Category:March Births Category:O Blood Types Category:Aries